What Could Have Been
by dragonheart971
Summary: Kuvira has been lied to all her life and abandoned by who she thought were her parents. Adara was raised in the spirit world. Despite being almost identical twins, these two benders have quite the history family wise. Just ask their mother, Princess Azula.


I own only my Ocs. Leave a review.

Xxxxxxxxx

A six month old Adara was playing with her mother, Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, and her identical twin sister Kuvira. Her Uncle Zuko was holding her.

"Good thing one of them inherited your eyes Azula. Otherwise, we wouldn't be able to tell them apart from each other."

Azula nodded and tickled Kuvira's stomach.

"I know. Between their eyes and their bending, those are the only differences."

Zuko smiled.

"I can't help but to be proud of them. Even if the way we found out they were benders was from the two of them throwing tantrums and attacking me."

Azula nodded and smiled, cradling Adara's head as she held the girl.

"I wish I could keep them both. But Kuvira will eventually need the earth bending training that we can't get her here."

Zuko nodded, and that day, Kuvira was sent to live with her father, and after an attack on the Fire Nation, Adara found herself in the arms of Avatar Kyoshi in the spirit world.

Xxxxxxxxx

Kyoshi held the little girl tightly and decided to tell one of her closest friends, her successor as the Avatar, Avatar Roku.

She'd just reached the peak of the mountain where she knew Roku to spend his time relaxing with the dragons who lived here, when the man himself approached her, a little white dragon hatchling in his arms.

"Hello Kyoshi. Who may this be?"

Kyoshi smiled.

"The Fire Nation was attacked. This is Azula's daughter Adara. And who is the little dragon?"

Roku smiled at the dragon.

"This is Ryu. He is Ran and Shaw's son. Just hatched earlier today."

Kyoshi nodded, and was pleasantly surprised when the little dragon stretched it's neck out to see Adara, and the 6 month old reached out and stroked it's head. Roku smiled.

"I do believe this little one has chosen who his master will be."

Kyoshi laughed pleasantly, and Ryu looked up at her with curious amber eyes. Roku chuckled.

"Well, good luck raising a kid _and_ a dragon."

Kyoshi shrugged and let Ryu crawl to a place on her shoulder before walking to her home, a simple hut she'd bended from the earth. And that day, Kyoshi welcomed two new members to her family. A choice she would never regret.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Excellent work Adara! Let's make sure that wasn't a fluke."

Roku called as Adara completed a master level fire bending technique at the age of 10. Kyoshi watched happily as the girl repeated the routine perfectly, brilliant sapphire flames bursting from her hands. Her dragon companion Ryu watching her perform, now being on the verge of being the size of an adult dragon.

Roku nodded in a sage-like manner before letting out a chuckle.

"Come on. I have something special planned for the rest of today."

Adara nodded and followed Roku, who guided her to an empty clearing that had a dragon sized saddle and saddle bags, along with something that looked like what Aang used to guide Appa. Ryu sniffed at the equipment and lay down, looking at Roku and Adara lazily.

Roku chuckled.

"I figured since you are mature enough and Ryu here is more then big enough, I figured today I'd give you your first flying lessons. Lesson one, how to put on the saddle and other equipment. Come on."

Adara nodded and watched as Roku set the saddle on the section of Ryu's neck and showed her how to fasten the saddle properly before undoing it and letting her do it. Aiding her when necessary and repeating the process until she could attach the saddle easily.

After doing the same to teach her how to attach the reins, Roku taught Adara how to mount Ryu properly and how to hold the reins in one or both hands, and how to guide Ryu around on the ground. The next day after a peaceful night's rest, Roku taught Adara how to get Ryu in the air, and she wasn't surprised when the key to getting Ryu up was a contented _yip-yip!_

Roku rode with her, and after a bit of practice, Adara could fly Ryu on her own. Between her fire bending classes and lessons in riding Ryu, Adara quickly reached mastery fire bending levels, was fully aware of her biological mother, and was an expert dragon rider, all by the time she turned 20. Though, it was on Adara's 21st birthday that she felt her world was about to change. She couldn't have been more right.

Xxxxxxxxx

A 21 year old Adara woke up before the sun had even risen, and jogged downstairs the stairs to see her adoptive mother having breakfast.

"Good morning Adara. I know this is sudden, but the Avatar is temporarily out of business. You are needed in the material world immediately. Go to the fire nation first. You should meet with your mother before continuing your mission."

Adara nodded, and gave her mother a hug. Deciding to get a move on, Adara showered and put on a fresh pair of clothes, consisting of black pants and shoes, and a red t-shirt. After a moment of hesitation, she decided to pick up her sword as well.

Her sword was made of platinum, with a dragon scale embedded in the hilt, and a comfortable worn leather grip. After sliding the sword into its position on her back, Adara quickly packed Ryu's saddle bags and jumped on after giving the now adult male dragon an affectionate pat on the neck.

"Let's go boy."

Adara cooed, snapping the reins.

 _Yip-yip!_

Adara called as Ryu sprang into the air, being lead by his now massive black horns as the duo vanished into the spirit portal. As the wind rushed into her face, Adara leaned closer to Ryu's neck as he flew at his top speed to the Fire Nation.

Adara rubbed the brilliant white scales on Ryu's neck as he did loops in the air, making her laugh. She had just moved so that she was now sitting precariously on Ryu's head when a red dragon flew right in front of them, causing Ryu to rear back and Adara to tumble, barely able to grab hold of his saddle until he leveled out again.

"Share the skies!"

She yelled as she crawled back into Ryu's saddle, completely caught off guard when she saw that the person who had nearly caused her to die, was none other then Lord Zuko. Her Uncle.

"Uh…hi Uncle Zuko."

The white haired ex-Fire Lord froze.

"Who are you to call me Uncle?"

Adara smiled weakly.

"It's me Uncle. Adara. I'm Azula's daughter."

Zuko's smile brightened significantly.

"Your mother has been worried sick about you! Come quickly!"

Adara nodded as Zuko's dragon, Druk, spun around, before snapping Ryu's reins and racing off after her Uncle.

Xxxxxxxxx

After landing, Zuko lead Adara into the palace and into a very large bedroom, where her mother lay down on the queen sized bed, unaware of their presence.

"Azula, I know you don't feel well, but there is someone here who I own you want to meet."

Azula looked towards Zuko, and when her gaze landed on Adara, she sat upright quickly.

"Adara?"

Xxxxxxxxx

I know I haven't written in a while, so I'm going to start a few new stories. I had to find inspiration. Read and review! Reviews and views are how I decide what to update!


End file.
